Introducing the man with a Gun
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Charlotte is kidnapped and the kidnapper will not hurt her because he wants to turn her against her brother as well as Emily. Mild rape refence and rating change will be on chapter 5
1. The man

_Introducing the man with a Gun_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part One_

_Charlotte was blind-folded and scare out of her mind. Some guy then roughly pull down her blind-folded off and put a knife to her. "Now my little pretty you will do as the man wants you to do but I think I am going to have myself..." the guy said to her and trail the knife down her shirt. _

_There was a gun click and the tall thick man in his mid-thirties had a gun to his head. "Take this mother fucker out back." The man said and the man who was holding the knife to Charlotte tried pleading with the man with the gun as he was carried away. _

_The man with the gun looked at Charlotte. "I'm sorry I have to do this." the man said and then put a noise isolating head-phones on her. She heard a pop and the man with the gun took off the head-phones. _

"_Now listen to me my purpose is not to harm you of course having you handcuffed to a bed is not my method. My employees are stupid sometimes and so if I take them off I want you to realize where you are should you try to escape. You won't but I need you to understand why I'm holding you. You will not die, be rape or be harm in any way. I need to talk to you and I will allow you to talk to one person who must know my secret." The man with the gun said. _

_Charlotte comply and so the man with the gun went behind her back within a second got the handcuffs off. "Trick handcuffs." The man with the gun said and then looked at her. "Now let me tell you a story and I want you to listen very carefully." The man with the gun said. _


	2. The explanation

_Introducing the man with the gun_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two_

_He gave her a bottle of water and she took it opened the bottle then drank a little. "You keep your guard up very good." The man with the gun said and she looked at him. "What about my brother?" Charlotte asked and the man responded, "Your family as covered a lot of things. Daniel was drunk one night and he put a woman in the hospital. What you didn't know is that the woman was pregnant with my child." _

_Charlotte took that in and said, "No. Daniel wouldn't..." "He did." The man said and added, "You believe your brother and that's the obvious conclusion. I could make him suffer by killing you. I could have let that guy rape you." Charlotte saw the honesty in his eyes that maintain eye contact with her at all time. _

"_What was she doing in the car?" Charlotte asked and he smiled then said, "Her name was Courtney Moore she has a sister named Sonya Moore who is far away and a lot last interested then I am about exposing the truth." _

_He gave Charlotte a notebook. "This is the phone number and face-book messages between the two in here is the time-line of our relationship. Here's the phone and you will not know whose phone number it is until that person picks up. You could tell her where you are. Describe me but you will give this information and what we talked about." The man with the gun said and she looked at the gun. The man with the gun put it behind his back. _

_She dial the number and the person on the other line was Emily. _


	3. The insanity

_Introducing The Man With The Gun_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part three_

"_Hello." Emily answered and Charlotte told Emily it was her. Emily wandered where she was even with her vendetta she actually likes Charlotte and given the fact they are sisters she has a slight interest in her well being. _

"_He wants you to know about Courtney Moore she was involved with my brother. He wants you because he thinks you could find this out this information you have to write it down because it's important." Charlotte told Emily and after trying to get her to give something away she did just that and wrote down._

_**860-555-1211**_

_Emily never knew that e-mail address and then was allowed to give parts of the time-line of them being together. He opened his head and Charlotte gave him the phone. He walked to the door and unlock then looked at Charlotte. "It's open if you want fresh air." The man said and Charlotte was tempted but why would he just tell her. _

_She sat back down and as the man with the gun walked a few feet because he didn't want Charlotte to hear._

"_Hello Amanda." The man said with a very female voice and Amanda had flags going off in her head. "We could play this game of that your Emily but we know that's not the truth." He kept on talking to her like that. "What do you want?" Emily asked and the man responded, "I want you to know about your boy toy." The man was rubbing a part of his body that he was enhancing. "I want you to know him so good because when you do then you could wipe his whole fucking family out." The man finished and Emily found that breathing disturbing. "You see the man she was referring too was a little puppet I pull the strings. You have an hour to learn five things and you will know what are they. The next phone will be at this location five miles from your house, left, right and then straight until you see a blue garbage can on the corner." The man with a female voice said and hung up. _

_He paused then he stage an argument in both voices and then everyone who was loyal to the man. "Get the next phone in the location." _


	4. The Plan

_Introducing the Man with A Gun_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This takes place three months after part three...This is now a Leverage crossover. **_

_Part Four_

_Emily found herself tired when Daniel proved he was like his father. Jack was actually honest with Emily and Daniel knew everything the Gaysons had done to her father. He didn't expose them. He didn't expose them and so she wants an endgame. Marrying him would be too good for him and so as Nolan came over..._

_Nolan showed him the video_

"_I know who he is the man who killed my father." Emily said and looked at Nolan. "I can't do this anymore. I am not the reason why Charlotte was rape and to find out that Daniel was the cause of the woman's miscarriage who Daniel almost paralyzed. I mean people makes mistakes but after this. He's like his father. The five things I learned about the person who Daniel hurt, the women Tyler and Daniel played and other misdeeds." Emily said and then turned around slowly. _

"_I am going to destroy them all and then walk away but I need help for this Endgame." Emily said and Nolan asked, "How?" "Did you know that my father as a uncle?"_

_**Boston-**_

"_**Hello." Uncle Nate said and Emily responded, "Uncle Nate, it's me. Are you ready?" Nate was ready for this moment to get payback for his brother... **_

"_**Give me five minutes." Nate said and looked at Nolan. "Coffee is in the cabinet." Emily said and Nolan responded, "I guess I'm staying." **_


	5. The revelation of Sophie's Twist

_Introducing the Man With the Gun_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Five _

_**Flashback- Moments after the man with the gun talked to Emily**_

_The man with the gun made sure the drug was in the drink as his female counterpart that's only a voice in his head instructed him. _

_He wanted this but in some way he was sorry he had to used her. He walked in. _

"_Here is some water for you." The man with the gun said and added,_

"_If you want you could pour it on the floor it won't matter to me you will dehydrated." Charlotte pauses then took a drink and then stopped. _

"_Very good." The man with the gun said and Charlotte responded, "Your not going to..." "I promised you that you will go home." The man said and when the drink took effect she didn't know what was going on. The man undressed and proceeded to make the baby with Charlotte. Payback could get someone really hard. _

_**Present- **_

"_**You have all the ammo in the world. You need us to find this guy, contain him and make him confess." Elliot said and smiled then said, "I haven't done a job like that for a while." **_

"_**The man with the gun will be our next problem Charlotte is passing the trimester where the baby wouldn't be in trouble." Emily said and Sophie responded, "I could pose a nurse and keep my daughter at bay..." Everyone was shocked and asked her, "What daughter?" **_


End file.
